A Legend of Ten Knights
by Keyblade Master of Promise
Summary: This is a story staring the 10 Royal Knights...no, not just Dynasmon and Crusadermon, but 8 others too. It has been peaceful in the Digital World for a long time now...too long if you ask some of the knights they are all good guys.
1. Chapter 1: Who We Are

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Royal Knights, but I do own this story, so please don't use it, oh, and enjoy.

Chapter One: Who We Are

"_Who are we? We are the legendary Royal Knights. _

_What is our purpose? Our purpose is to defend the Digital World from any and all evil that threatens it and maintain peace._

_Who am I? I am Omnimon, the leader of the nine…this nine should be ten, but our actual leader is currently absent due to unforeseen events that even I can't recall at the moment and I am second in command and as such have taken the leadership role until his return. _

_Who are our members? Our members consist of myself, my friend Gallantmon, Magnamon, AlforceVeedramon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Sleipmon, Craniummon, Duftmon, and our actual leader's name is the legendary and powerful Alphamon. _

_When did we come to be? We came to be when we were founded long ago by my ancestor, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode._

_Who do we serve? Yes…just as all knights, we had served someone. We once served under the wicked and cruel super computer Yggdrasil, but we have since corrected our ways…we were misguided, Alphamon showed us that. Now we serve the Digital World for the greater good."_

_-Omnimon_

Omnimon stood in the main chamber of the Royal Knight's domain. He was in deep thought, the Digital World had been in piece for a long time…too long, and he felt uneasy about it, there hadn't even been so much as a rogue Digimon causing a fuss in months, which was highly unusual. His thoughts were interrupted by someone approaching from behind, he turned around.

"Ah, Gallantmon, are you back from your rounds already?" He questioned as Gallantmon continued his approach.

"Yes…there wasn't anything for me to look into, everything is…normal, for once. I don't like it at all though, it doesn't seem right." He answered, crossing his arms as he leaned on a nearby pillar and looked up in thought; he felt uneasy about it too, they all did.

"I agree…'the deep breath before the plunge' I believe would describe this mutual feeling my friend." Omnimon answered, continuing to monitor various parts of the Digital world through the dozens of monitors in front of him. "Have the others returned?" He asked, turning back towards his friend.

"No, not yet, Duftmon returned with me but Dynasmon and Crusadermon are still checking the north while AlforceVeedramon and Sleipmon are scouting the south. Craniummon and Magnamon are on their way though."

"Alright…that's fine, is there any news on Alphamon's location?" Omnimon continued. To which Gallantmon looked down and shook his head, they hadn't heard from him for almost a year now, sure he was never there much to begin with…that's why he was often referred to as the "ruler of the empty seat", but he always checked in on them every now and then, it wasn't like him to maintain silence for so long…they were getting worried, what if something had happened to him.

"I see…but I'm sure he's alright, he's the strongest of us all…if anyone can get out of any kind of trouble…it's him, we just have to have faith." Omnimon said as he walked up to Gallantmon, still rather sullen that they hadn't found their missing leader, he looked and nodded.

"Your right my friend…it's late, the others will be here soon, I'm off to rest…despite popular belief, it is still tiring watching a world…even if there isn't anything threatening it, ha-ha-ha. _Yawn..._Well, I bid thee good night and adieu my friend…oh, and do be careful on your watch, even if there 'isn't' anything to watch out for, alright?" Gallantmon joked as he made his way to his chambers and waved to his friend good bye.

"Ha-ha, don't worry, I will. Sleep well my friend, see you in the morning." Omnimon replied as he made his way to the exit, it was his job to watch the whole world at night and monitor their domain during the day, he didn't mind and he got the sleep he needed whenever someone returned early during the day, and the night was always so peaceful, so he didn't mind protecting the world at night at all, he enjoyed making sure the countless Digimon below were able to enjoy their dreams, yes…this was his calling, to ensure the peace of the Digital World and the peace of mind of his fellow Digimon. He continued his way to the exit when he ran into his fellow knights, Craniummon and Magnamon.

"You be careful, okay Omnimon, with Alphamon missing for so long…well, we don't want anything to happen to you either, you know?" The golden-clad Magnamon said as Omnimon passed, he was one of the youngest members and Omnimon had somewhat taken him under his wing and had been teaching and training him for some time now, he was basically family to him…and he very well may have been, they were both descendants of Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.

"Alright, I will, thanks Magnamon. You be careful on your patrols as well. Now, Craniummon, how was the West Sector?" Omnimon replied, it was more of a formality, he didn't expect to hear anything interesting.

The skull-armored Digimon replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice, "So quiet you could hear a pin drop, sir. This continuous quiet is really beginning to bug me."

"I understand…don't worry, I feel that it will change soon." Omnimon replied as he continued to advance towards the exit. "I'll be back at dawn, see you then." He stated as he was beamed to the world below. He looked around and saw that he was sent to his usual spot, just above the vast ocean in the center of the world. It reflected the moonlight beautifully. He took a few minutes to take in the beauty around him and then began to glide slowly across the world-that was how he patrolled, slowly and one area at a time. _"Another beautiful night, let's hope it lasts for a long time."_ He thought to himself as he continued to soak in the beauty and peace that the world had at night. He made it to the outskirts of the main continent when he swore he heard someone pleading for help.

"Someone, HELP!!!!" was what he heard the voice cry.

_"Finally, something to do…" _He thought to himself in relief, it was about time. "Alright, I'm coming, hang on!" He yelled back in response as he began to land in the general direction of the voice.

A/N: What will Omnimon find when he lands? Why has Alphamon not reported in a long time? Find out, RnR please.


	2. Chapter 2: To Face One's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Royal Knights, however I do own this story, so please don't use it. Now enjoy (I know it's an early update, but whatever, lol). Oh, and I'll try and be more descriptive of the knights, because not everyone knows what they look like, lol. Sorry about that.

Chapter 2: To Face One's Past

Omnimon landed, looking around for the distressed Digimon. "Where are you?!?" He yelled, listening intently for a response.

"Over here, please HURRY!!!" The voice replied, it was to his left and it sounded like a girl.

"I hear you, just hang on! I'm on my way!" He yelled back as he drew his "Transcendent Sword" and rushed over to where he heard the voice. He stopped when he saw a small figure on the ground, it was a young Salamon, she was hurt badly…she must have run into something mean while out at night. "Oh no, are you alright, little one?" He asked as he gently picked up the Puppy type Digimon.

"I think so…I was chased here by a group of red dragons…they left a while ago…I was too hurt to go any further, so I just laid here and hoped they didn't come looking for me again. I saw you in the distance and that's when I called for help…thank you for coming…thank…uhn…" Salamon didn't manage to finish, she passed out due to her wounds. Omnimon knew that she just fell asleep, she had likely had a long, hard night…and what was bad, he didn't know where she lived in the first place, but he couldn't just leave her for the 'red dragons' she had described to come and…

"_Wait a minute…'red dragons'…could they have been DexDorugremon? But…I thought we wiped them out after we destroyed Yggdrasil…hmm?"_ He thought to himself as he observed the unconscious young one as she tucked herself tightly in his arm…apparently she felt safe and comfortable there…even when knocked out. This thought was humorous to him…apparently she had never heard of him or his past…he doubted that this would have been the case if she had, even if he had changed…many Digimon hadn't forgiven him for his past sins…but he was making amends for those very mistakes, that's all he could do. His thoughts were interrupted though as he heard menacing roars behind him…they was unmistakable to his ears…they were the roar of a DexDorugremon…his suspicions were correct. He turned around and forcibly swung his sword, generating a shockwave that sliced the forestry behind him, he observed closely and saw two DexDorugremon fall over dead along with five or six trees that were in the way, he had restrained him strength for fear of destroying large amounts of the forest so he used just enough energy to eliminate the threat…he had hit his mark. He then heard a roar above him, there was a third. The undead dragon began his attack descent and all Omnimon did in response was pull Salamon closer to his body just incase this next stunt didn't work (not that he thought it wouldn't he was just keeping her safety in mind).

After he quickly made sure she would be safe, he closed his eyes due to his assurance in what he was about to do as raised his sword up just at the last second, the dragon foolishly slid right onto the sword head first, and perished. The beast deleted and Omnimon solemnly brushed his sword off then withdrew it. "_Sigh…_That was a close one…but you're safe. I guess I'll keep you with me while I finish my patrols or until you wake up and can tell me where you live, you'll be fine, little one." He said to himself more than he did to her for she was still asleep. He slowly began to fly back into the sky so he could continue his patrol. For the next hour his thoughts were focused on her, making sure she was alright…and the DexDorugremon…why were there DexDorugremon still around, even after they had supposedly destroyed them all? The night was about half way over when Salamon began to wake up. She opened her large, green eyes and look up at Omnimon, they look like they were filled with peace, but were quickly filled with fear within seconds.

"The dragons, w-where are they?" She panicked, to which Omnimon just looked down at her.

"Relax, little one, you're safe. I've taken care of the dragons, so they won't bother you anymore." He assured her, to which all she did was look up and she wasn't afraid anymore, she was relieved.

"Thank you…I'd like to go home though…my parents Seraphimon and Ophanimon must be very worried." Salamon stated after a few minutes of silence.

"That's fine, just tell me where you live and I'll have you there in no time." He answered, looking back down at her.

"I live near the mountains around that forest that you found me in." She replied.

"I see, just hang on tight. We're going to go there quickly, alright?" Omnimon said as he readied himself to fly faster. Salamon nodded in response and held on tightly to his arm. They were off. It only took them around twenty minutes to reach the area that she had referred too. "Alright, we're here young one…now can you show me where your home is?" He asked.

"Um…I think that is it, over there." She answered, pointing towards a house that had its lights on with her paw; it was near a temple like structure.

"Okay, I'll take you there." He said as he began to descend to the ground. He landed right in front of the door, set her down and let her walk up to the door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" She yelled.

"Seraphimon, she's back! Quickly come to the door!" A voice yelled from within the house. The door opened, and there were two armored Angel type Digimon standing at the door, each had beautiful wings. The mother, Ophanimon, picked up her daughter and put her in a hug of relief, whereas the father, Seraphimon, just stared at Omnimon.

"What business do you have here, Royal Knight?" He questioned coldly, Omnimon just backed away for he had no interest in starting an argument.

"I...saved your daughter and brought her here, she said it was her home." Omnimon answered mildly, he didn't want to offend. Seraphimon just continued to stare, but he also had a puzzled look.

"A 'Royal Knight'…really. Who is he?" Ophanimon asked her husband…she apparently had heard of them, but never knew what they looked like.

"He's Omnimon…the 'Destroyer'. He's the worst of them all…he ruthlessly hunted down countless Digimon…and murdered even more." Seraphimon stated with a harsh and unforgiving tone, Omnimon winced at this…he hated his past so much…he then looked down in shame…he had ruined so many lives…so many of his fellow Digimon, murdered by his own hands…all for the sake of what he had once thought to be "order", he then took off because he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Wait!" Ophanimon yelled as he began to fly away, Omnimon stopped and turned around. "Royal Knight or not…you brought our daughter back home…for that we are grateful. Thank you."

All Omnimon did was sigh and then replied, "You're welcome." then flew off.

"Do you think maybe they've changed?" Ophanimon asked her husband, who just looked down.

"I…don't know…it's hard to change after doing what he's done. We'll just have to find out." He answered, watching Omnimon flying off into the distance.

A/N: Well, how did it go? I think it was a little better than the first chapter...it wasn't as boring, lol. Anyway, PLEASE RnR!!!! Hope to see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Solace

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Royal Knights, however, I do own this story, so don't use it. Now, enjoy:

Chapter 3: Solace

Omnimon spent the rest of the night in deep thought…he wasn't mad at Seraphimon…he was likely a relative of someone he had killed, or maybe he didn't like the idea of an infamous killer like himself on his doorstep, any way he looked at it, Seraphimon's words were justified.

"_I would likely have reacted the same way…it wasn't his fault. I just wish that name, the 'Destoyer', would go away…but I doubt it ever will though…(sigh)…I brought this upon myself. I let my misguided loyalty blind my heart. I was a fool for trusting Yggdrasil. I didn't even catch on even after…**that **night. Heh…I really was a fool…I deserve more than just his scorn…but I realize that forgiveness must be earned, along with trust. I will do my best to earn that back, even if I have to spend my whole life doing so."_ He resolved in his mind. He then noticed that dawn was breaking. "Okay…guess it's time to head back." He said as he began to turn into bits of data and headed far into the sky. After he reconfigured, he took a deep breath and began to make his way to his chambers, he needed some sleep…bad. He opened the door to his room and enter it when someone came up behind him.

"Sir, breakfast is ready…do you want some before you rest?" The voice was that of Dynasmon, the white armored, dragon-winged knight.

"Oh, well…I don't have much of an appetite right now. Just save me some, I'll eat when I wake up. Thank you Dynasmon, as you were." Omnimon sighed as he stopped to look at Dynasmon, he didn't want to seem down as he was…but apparently Dynasmon caught on.

"Thank you, sir. If you don't mind me asking…did you have a rough night?" He asked, looking at Omnimon with a slightly concerned look.

"Well…let's just say it was long and leave it at that, I'll brief you on it later. See you at training." Omnimon finished as he shut the door behind him and slipped into his bed. His sleep was almost always haunted by nightmares of his past. He began to have a nightmare about his fateful fight with Gallantmon long ago.

_SHING! Omnimon winced as he felt his sword go through the chest of his friend…they were fighting about whether Yggdrasil's orders were to be followed, Gallantmon said he "couldn't betray his heart and would rather defy Yggdrasil" this was a feeling Omnimon couldn't understand, he had long ago removed his heart as an obstacle to his loyalty to Yggdrasil._

"_Y-you!" Omnimon exclaimed…Gallantmon had left himself **open** to the stab…why, he was a better warrior than that…was following his heart that important to him?_

"_(cough) Heh-heh-heh…This is the only way…I have something I want to check…don't let it get to you." His friend weakly replied as he deleted._

Omnimon woke up after that. "HAH!" He exclaimed as he drew his sword…the nightmare made him jumpy. "Huh…a dream…_sigh_…that's a relief." He looked at his sword in sorrow. Why did he have to wait that long to open the eyes of his heart? Why did he have to go so far as to even kill his best friend? Sure he came back from the Data Space as fine as can be and forgiven him…but why did it have to go so far? This was a question that constantly plagued him. He shook his head to wake himself up and withdrew his sword. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. Breakfast this morning was pancakes…and by the looks of them, Crusadermon had made them…they looked great. She was really the only "cook" of the knights. He ate a few with a glass of orange juice, cleaned up his mess and left the kitchen. He then walked over to the training room down the hall. They always trained during the morning before the others left, it was normally one-on-one battles, but occasionally there were team fights and "free-for-alls".

Omnimon walked up to the platform where his fellow knights were, well all but two, they were likely training in the room below, you could see the fight through the opening on the balcony. He looked over the rail and saw that Dynasmon and Magnamon were training below…at first he didn't like the idea, but he figured that fighting someone as strong and skilled as Dynasmon would do Magnamon some good, even if Dynasmon never went easy on ANYONE during his duels.

"So…how is he doing, Gallantmon?" He asked as he walked up to his friend. Gallantmon was leaning on a wall watching with intense interest the battle going on below, he turned to Omnimon with an expression of satisfaction on his face.

"Well…he is doing as well as one can expect if you take in consideration the skill and strength difference between the two. He's doing even better if you consider that neither one has been able to land a decent hit on the other. This fight has been going on for some time too…at least eight minutes I'd say." He replied with an edifying tone. Omnimon just looked back down and watched Magnamon, looked up and closed his eyes in thought.

"Hmm…he's come a long way. I can remember when I first took him as my pupil. How long ago was it?" He said in deep thought.

"He has come this far because of your training my friend…oh and I believe it has been almost two years now." Gallantmon replied, patting Omnimon on the back with pride.

"Ha-ha-ha, seriously…two years?!? He really **has** come a long way for such a short time. Thank you, Gallantmon. Hey…do you remember the night that we fought…you know…over Yggdrasil?" Omnimon questioned, looking at his friend with shame in his eyes…he hated bringing up that night, even if Gallantmon had forgiven him…he still hadn't forgiven himself for **that** yet.

"Of course, it is hard to forget that kind of stuff. Why?" He questioned.

"Well…I was wondering if we could duel again…I want to find out how good you really are against me. This time don't leave yourself open to an attack on purpose…my eyes are open this time." He asked with a fire in his eye, he really wanted to fight him.

"Ha-ha-ha of course, when they are done in there, we'll go at it." Gallantmon laughed, it was an easy request. Meantime the battle was taken up a notch in the training room below.

"Heh…you're better than you were before, Magnamon, I'll give you that, but enough games, let's see you try this: Breath…of…WYVERN!!!!" Dynasmon shouted as he enveloped himself in a white dragon made of pure energy. The dragon then attacked Magnamon, whose only chance to avoid serious damage quickly came to mind.

"MAGNA EXPLOSION!!!!" He exclaimed as a golden blast was generated from his body and hit the dragon. The knights above looked on in aw as the attacks met, especially Omnimon, now he knew that Magnamon REALLY improved. After the dust settled, the two knights were standing, breathing heavily, and their bodies were battle worn.

"Heh…impressive, the only ones to have done that are Omnimon and Gallantmon. You've improved for sure now…you have earned my respect, Magnamon. Do you want to call it a day now?" He asked with an impressed look on his face.

"Thanks, you're great too…now I know why everyone tries **not** to train with you, ha-ha-ha! Sure, why not? The others must want to train too." Magnamon laughed as he shook his fellow knight's hand, they now had nothing but a mutual respect for one another. They left the room and were greeted by Omnimon and Gallantmon.

"Great performance you two…you both really let it all out back there. Impressive." Gallantmon commented with a look of gratitude on his face, it always pleased him to see a good fight. Omnimon just looked at them and gave a nod of agreement.

Magnamon smiled at Omnimon and began to walk to the elevator that would carry them up to the balcony with the others. "Good luck you two." He said as he and Dynasmon entered the elevator that took them up to the balcony above. Omnimon and Gallantmon waved back in reply as they entered the room.

A/N: This fight...should be good. Please RnR!!!! ;-P


	4. Chapter 4: Duel of Fates

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, especially the Royal Knights, however this story is mine, so please don't use it. Now may I take this time to appologize for not posting lately...I've been busy...but I am sorry none the less. I hope I haven't lost your interest because of it (I deserve it, I know T-T). Please RnR, you can scold me if you so wish...I deserve that as well...sorry. Anyway, please read and enjoy:

Chapter 4: Duel of Fates

Omnimon and Gallantmon stepped into the training room. They stared each other down.

"This will be a good fight, I can feel it." AlforceVeedramon commented as he watched to two assume their fighting positions, Gallantmon with his shield right in front of him with his lance leaned away from his body, perfect for moving around his opponent and striking. Omnimon drew his sword, pointed it at Gallantmon and lined his own body with his sword, perfect for dodging.

"Are you ready, my friend?" Omnimon asked.

"Only if you are, Omnimon." He answered.

"Hmm…then…let's go!" Omnimon exclaimed as he charged. Gallantmon blocked and rolled around the attack. He let Omnimon slip through and struck at him with his lance, Omnimon dodged though by spinning in the opposite direction. Omnimon stopped and reassumed his stance. "Alright now…enough games. Let's have some fun, shall we?" He jokingly questioned.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Gallantmon answered. The two then disappeared in a blur.

"What the…" Magnamon began to question. He hadn't seen that before.

"Shush…watch closely. You're watching the greatest fighters right now. You might learn something." AlforceVeedramon interrupted, his eyes were moving in what appeared to be random directions (at least to Magnamon…then he remembered that someone can't just disappear like that.

"Oh, they must be moving too fast to see." Magnamon commented quietly to himself, he didn't want to sound silly, especially around AlforceVeedramon, who was the fastest on the team, following their movements must have come easy for someone like him. He then tried to see any sign of where they were. There it was! He saw what appeared to be a flash made by their weapons clashing. Again, only up in the corner of the room…again, right in front of the viewing platform…again on the ground.

"Whoa, they seem to be going all out today…heh-heh…they aren't like this at all when they're training with us. It's kind of funny actually." Duftmon commented as he watched the fight (or what he could see of it).

"Indeed…it's humbling to see how strong these two really are…isn't it?" Crusadermon agreed. The fight went like this for a few minutes; then they stopped and landed in the middle of the room. They were panting and there bodies were battle torn, their capes in shreds.

"_Pant…pant…pant…_You really are impressive, my friend. How about we put this fight to an end?" Omnimon said, out of breath, he summoned his "Garuru Cannon" and aimed it at Gallantmon.

"Oh well, if you insist, I was having so much fun too…" Gallantmon answered, placing his shield in front of his body. The two then began charging energy in their current "weapons".

"Supreme…CANNON!!!!!!!" Omnimon shouted as he launched his explosive beam from the cannon.

"Elysium…BLAST!!!!!!!" Gallantmon exclaimed in response, firing a large, red blast from his shield. The two attacks hit, creating a massive explosion that made the explosion made from Dynasmon and Magnamon pale in comparison. The other knights were in aw…it had been a while since they had seen such power. The dust settled, the two knights below were standing right next to each other. Neither one dared move, for they both had the other in a stance of submission. Omnimon had the blade of his sword rested on Gallantmon's neck prepared to slash, and Gallantmon had his lance pointed towards the chest of Omnimon, ready to impale. They both had realized that the explosion would give them an opportunity to attack…they both did, and this was where they wound up. The match was a draw. They both began to laugh, it was humorous to them.

"Ha-ha-ha…you did great, Gallantmon. You are defiantly a most superb fighter, my friend." Omnimon laughed, the thought of a draw thrilled him.

"Ha-ha…you did wonderfully as well, Omnimon." The crimson knight replied as they stepped away from each other. The knights then left the room and made their way up to the platform. When they arrived, they were greeted by applause from their fellow knights.

"Bravo! Simply amazing! You two have shown us why you were given such high ranks. That was an amazing and thrilling fight." Crusadermon exclaimed, it was obvious she was impressed.

"I concur; you two are indeed the strongest here, without a doubt." Craniummon agreed.

The two just smiled and tried to calm the others down. Then Omnimon remembered what had happened while he was out last night. The DexDorugremon were still around. He had forgotten all about it with the morning's events.

"Hey, I need to brief you all on something…it is important." Omnimon announced calmly.

"Yes sir?" The group questioned.

"Last night on my patrols, I ran into a group of DexDorugremon. I don't know why they're back…I'll look into that while you are out on your patrols. I'll inform you of details as I learn them. Just be careful on your patrols, be sure to stick together." Omnimon told them, he had a serious tone.

"Yes sir!" They all answered in unison. It was almost time to begin day patrols, so they relaxed for a few minutes and partnered up. They soon left. Omnimon went to the observation room and began to look for any sign as to where the DexDorugremon were, or if they were coming from anywhere in particular.

"Nothing…I don't believe it…how can they be around and not have a place where they gather? It isn't like them…hmm…something isn't quite right here. I can feel it.

A/N: Why can't Omnimon find any sign of the DexDorugremon? Will the others be alright on patrol? Find out.


	5. Chapter 5: Story Update

Attention readers, reviewers, and followers of A Legend of Ten Knights:

I'm back everyone! After a long stay away due to college years and the like, I finally have a little free time to pick this little adventure up. Here's the deal on what is going to occur, now that I have returned.

1. I will go through and eliminate stories that I have absolutely lost any desire that I once had to work on (did and done).

2. I will revise and give some stories a "face-lift" (ie editing, refreshing the stories-NO WORRIES! Original plotlines and basic stories will remain the same, just edited for easier reading/clarity). My Kingdom Hearts story will recieve the most plot rearanging due to Disney Movies that have come out...zone under construction on that one, lol. My Digimon: Even Against the Darkness story will be split into two stories to make for an easier time on readers, otherwise things will primarily stay the same with that and the rest of the stories I kept.

3. I will work on my stories in this order:

-Digimon: Even Against the Darkness (now the title of the series), which will now be split into...

Part 1-Digimon: In the Devil's Grasp

Part 2-Digimon: When Starlight Guides

-Kingdom Hearts: Twilit Memories (possible split into series as well pending, will see what readers think)

-Digimon: Crimson Knight

-Gundam Seed: Twilight (will probably turn into my largest non-split work)

-Pokemon: Pheonix Colors

-Pokemon: Black Knight

-Avatar: First Light

-Digimon: A Legend of Ten Knights

-Godzilla: Chrystals Unleashed

Now this doesn't mean that I won't update other stories "out of order" on the list, it just means that my primary work will be done on the stories in the order given, with stories of lower rank serving as "creative rest" on the story in progress. In regards to answering questions/reviews/pms, I will be free most afternoons (or at least try to be) except on Sundays. I will not add a story until these stories are finished or near completion, just in case anyone was curious. I will try to have the first few updates and revisions in before the end of next week (9/21), and then we'll begin to roll on with the show. So, for all of those who reviewed and commented on my stories, thank you very much, I deeply appreciate it, and I will try to return the favor by giving an entertaining read.

I ask that you please give me a review and let me know what your thoughts are on this update, it's good to be back, and I will update, I'm just curious to see if there are still those who are interested in these stories still.

Thanks,

~KBMP


End file.
